


Working on your Elf esteem

by alkjira



Series: Fix-it (!) December [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Party, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkjira/pseuds/alkjira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Thorin revealed that Bilbo had talked him into being Santa for a party thrown by Bilbo’s cousin it was hilarious.<br/>When Thorin revealed that Fíli had to join him as an Elf or <em>else</em> it was considerably less funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working on your Elf esteem

**Author's Note:**

> Have another story today *nods* We need to build up a proper resistance, one happy and fluffy story at the time.
> 
> (You-Know-Which-Film premiers over here on midnight between the 9th and the 10th. A WEEK TO GO. I'm beginning to feel the pressure)

When Thorin revealed that Bilbo had talked him into being Santa for a party thrown by Bilbo’s cousin it was _hilarious_.  
  
When Thorin revealed that Fíli had to join him as an Elf or _else_ it was considerably less funny. Which likely had been Thorin’s plan all along.  
  
Damn him. And Bilbo.  
  
And that made Fíli begin to consider what on Earth Bilbo could have said or done to make Thorin agree in the first place and that was just- No. _Yuck_.  
  
-  
  
“I look like a moron,” Fíli whined as he pulled on his hat. His vibrantly red and green hat. The same vibrant red and green as his stupid costume. “Don’t you understand what this is doing to my self-esteem? Sixteen is a very sensitive age.”  
  
“Send me the therapy bills,” Thorin muttered as he tried to get the fluffy white beard to sit on straight.

“I _will_!”  
  
“I’ll just send them to your mother since she never paid mine for the time I walked in on her and your father having-“  
  
“Uuuuuncle!”  
  
-  
  
Four hours later Fíli was prepared to forgive Thorin anything. Bilbo had the best family ever. Well, except Fíli’s own family. But there was a sad lack of pretty people Fíli’s age in his family. And it even if there'd been loads it wasn’t like he’d want to flirt with them because ugh, _family_. And they'd probably be just as annoying as Kíli and Gimli.  
  
But Bilbo’s relatives, and their friends, they were _awesome_.  
  
No one seemed to care at all that he looked like a moron, which was amazing, and he’d already been kissed twice (on the cheek) by two girls who thought he was cute. They were obviously blind but Fíli was not about to complain.  
  
And Thorin didn’t even have a chance to glare at them or him like the annoying over-protective uncle that he was, because he was absolutely swamped with children who wanted to tell them everything they’d ever wanted.  
  
Being an Elf wasn’t so bad after all.  
  
-  
  
When it was time for them to leave Fíli didn’t bother changing his clothes, but he did remove his hat because the thing was bloody warm. Thorin had disappeared somewhere, dragged away by Bilbo’s cousin Prim who had something she wanted him to take to Bilbo and her five-year old son had decided to wait with Fíli, looking up at him with huge blue eyes.  
  
“You’re very pretty,” the kid said solemnly. “I like your shoes.”  
  
Fíli chuckled and lifted his foot and shook it, the bell at the end of the overly long upturned toe tinkling merrily. “Thank you.”  
  
“My friend thinks you’re real pretty too.”  
  
“That’s very nice,” Fíli smiled and tried to remember what the kid was called. Something beginning with F. Freddy?  
  
Possibly-Freddy nodded. “He is very nice. Oh!” Blue eyes lit up. “Wait here. I’ll get him.”  
  
Bemused Fíli watched the kid run off. He was not really expecting him to come back at all, short attention spans and all that, but he did. And the person he had in tow was _not_ a similarly sized one as himself, which Fíli might have expected.  
  
“Frodo, Frodo _wait_.”  
  
Ah, so it wasn’t Fred- Exactly _there_ Fíli’s thoughts came to a screeching halt as he saw the person Frodo, formerly known as Possibly-Freddy, dragged along with him.  
  
Once more and all at once Fíli became intensely aware that he looked like a moron, and he bitterly regretted not changing when he had the chance. And his hair was probably a mess as well considering the stupid hat and what had he done in his life to deserve-  
  
“This is Ori,” Frodo said proudly and looked up at his friend and then back at Fíli. “Ori thinks you’re pretty too!”  
  
“Frodo!” Ori protested, a flush stealing over his cheeks and down his neck and Fíli zoned out for a while wondering how far down it would go. Forcing himself to focus he bit the inside of his cheek.  
  
“Your friend is really pretty himself,” Fíli said, hoping that he sounded suave and not creepy. Totally not like someone who had just been thinking naked thoughts.  
  
“His shoes are boring,” Frodo pointed out and released Ori’s hand to bend down and flick his finger against the bell on Fíli’s right shoe. “They don’t make any noise.”  
  
Fíli glanced down at Ori’s shoes, which turned out to be impossible as he was only wearing socks. Socks with tiny reindeer on them.  
  
“Cool socks,” Fíli said and nodded.  
  
“Thank you,” Ori said, and his blush was now approaching the same level of red as Fíli’s west. “But I agree with Frodo, your shoes are better.”  
  
Frodo nodded and continued to poke at the bell. “Can I have your shoes?”  
  
“They’re a bit big for you.”  
  
“I’m still growing,” Frodo explained, looking up at Fíli. “It’s okay.”  
  
“I’m sorry, but they’re not really mine.”  
  
Frodo’s eyes widened. “You took someone’s shoes?”  
  
“I’m sure he’s just borrowed them,” Ori said, he glanced down at Frodo as he started poking at the bell again, and then up at Fíli. “I-“  
  
“Oriiiii! Could you come here?”  
  
“My mum,” Ori explained and bit his lip. “I- um, bye?”  
  
“Bye,” Fíli said, smiling stupidly, and even knowing that it was a stupid smile didn’t mean that he could stop it.  
  
“Nice meeting you,” Fíli called after him when Ori was just about to walk through the doorway and Ori turned his head and smiled. It was the prettiest smile Fíli had ever seen.  
  
“Oops,” Frodo said as the bell fell tinkling to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I had an Ori theme today.
> 
> I'm a bit of a sucker for Ori/Kíli just because they're such a married couple in the hamster!verse (if you don't know what that is you've now got something to think about) but Fíli/Ori is realllllly cute as well.


End file.
